


I Will Take Care of You, Always

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, arrow season 2, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity calls in sick to work and Oliver becomes very worried. Set in S2 before the Russia trip!
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	I Will Take Care of You, Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellovesall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/gifts).

> This is a birthday present for my dear friend @mel-loves-all hope she likes it! Thanks to @green-arrows-of-karamel for editing!

“Diggle I’m really worried. She called in sick, didn’t even send me a note. I have no idea if she’s coming tonight,” Oliver paced in front of Felicity’s computers in the lair.

“Oliver, maybe she really is sick, man. Cut her some slack. She works all the time. She’s probably asleep,” John smiled at Oliver while trying to provide comfort.

“I see you smiling. This doesn’t mean anything. I’m worried about my employee..maybe, she needs my help. I really should go and check on her.”

“Or you could call… a little less alarming. See if she needs anything.”

“That’s it. I’m calling, again,” Oliver picked up his phone, hit the last number called as it was Felicity’s, he listened to the phone ring four times before going to voicemail. “Felicity, it’s Oliver. Just checking to see if you are okay. Please call me back.” 

“She’s probably asleep,” Digg tried again.

“Or unconscious or on the floor with a broken leg unable to get to the phone or kidnapped! It’s totally possible given what we do!” Oliver sat down in Felicity’s chair. It lowered with his weight, Felicity wouldn’t like that, she doesn’t like them touching or moving her things.

“Okay, now you are getting me worried. Do you want me to go check on her?”

“No,” Oliver jumped up from the chair. “I’m going and you aren’t going to stop me. I’ll let you know if I need help.”

~~~~~

“I’m in the depths of despair,” Anne Shirley declared on Felicity’s television. 

“You are so right, girl.” 

Great, now Felicity was talking to her TV. She had been alone all day, maybe she had cabin fever. Plus, she lost her phone. Well, not lost, lost. She just didn’t have the energy to look for it since her entire body was in pain and when she attempted to move she felt nauseous.

Felicity was on her period. Yes, this happened every month but she was usually on the pill to help control the pain. But her doctor wanted her to go off the pill to see if she’d be okay. SHE WAS NOT OKAY. She felt like her body was being ripped in two. A tear slid down her cheek. And now she was crying again. Everything was awful. Totally, the depths of despair.

She was contemplating getting up to refill her hot water bottle with actual hot water when she heard the knock. It was probably some salesman, she just could not deal right now. She muted her TV and hoped they’d go away.

“Felicity, it’s Oliver. Are you in there? Are you okay? I’m worried.”

Oh no! It couldn’t be Oliver!. Felicity touched her hair. She looked a mess. She hadn’t even showered. How could she face him?

“Felicity? Please open the door or I’m going to find another way in.”

Crap, he couldn’t break down her door! She couldn’t afford the repairs and her landlord…

”Coming!” Felicity stood up from the couch, waited a moment for nausea to pass. Then slowly made her way to the door.

~~~~~

There are no words to describe the relief he felt when he heard Felicity’s voice. She was okay, she was inside. Deep breath. He heard her opening the locks, the door slowly opened to reveal a very not okay Felicity.

“Felicity! Here let me help you.” She was so pale he worried she might collapse. “Where do you want to go back to bed? The couch?” Oliver noticed she had pillows and a blanket there.

“Couch.” 

Oliver swooped her up bridal style and carrying her to the couch. He placed her gently down and covered her with blankets. “Okay, what can I do? What do you need?”

Felicity closed her eyes. He worried she was just going to tell him to leave.

“Can you refill this hot water bottle?” Felicity held up the bottle that had been propped against the couch.

“On it,” Oliver took the hot water bottle into the kitchen. As the kitchen and living room were joined he began talking to Felicity. “I’m sorry for just showing up like this unannounced but I was really worried and you weren’t answering your phone.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Please don’t apologize, Felicity. You are clearly very sick and I’d like to help any way I can,” Oliver handed her back the hot water bottle.

“Well, there is not much you can do to help this. I’m just having a really bad period,” Felicity turned bright red.

“I’m so sorry, Felicity,” Oliver sat at the end of the couch. “Thea used to suffer as well. I used to try to cheer her up, we’d watch movies. I’m not sure if it helped. But would you like me to do that with you?”

Felicity’s eyes welled up.

_ Oh no, I totally said the wrong thing. _ Oliver felt panicked. He could take down any bad guy you threw at him but helping am a woman in pain from her period might be his downfall. “Oh Felicity, I didn’t mean to make you cry. I can leave if you want. I don’t want to be a bother,” Oliver began to get up.

“No,” Felicity wiped the tears from her eyes. “Sorry, super emotional. I just thought it was sweet that you helped Thea and now you wanted to help me. I’ve never had anyone care about this kind of thing. Mom just said this is something we Smoak women deal with, it was clear I wasn’t to complain. But now, you are here and you are being so nice and you got me more hot water.” Felicity couldn’t help it… she started to cry. “Sorry, I can’t seem to stop crying.”

“Felicity, would you like a hug?”

Felicity nodded. 

Oliver bent over and hugged her. Not the best position but he didn’t want to hurt her. He let Felicity cry all over his shirt. He rubbed her back as she cried. 

Finally, Felicity pulled back and looked up at him. “Thank you. Thank you for being so kind.”

~~~~~

Oliver was here, being amazing, which was not helping her crush on him. Why did he have to be so him? Her ex’s had always ignored her period pain, as if it was an inconvenience, but Oliver - he was taking care of her. 

“Is there anything else I can do to help? Food? Thea always wanted pizza but I read that nutritious food is better.”

“Pizza! Oliver, you read?” Felicity tried hard to keep the aww out of her voice.

Oliver gave her one of his special smiles she feels only she sees. “Okay, I’ll order pizza. And yes, I read. I was trying to find ways to help. It was hard seeing Thea in pain and now you…”

“Hey,” Felicity leaned forward to grab his hand. “You do know that you caring, being here, helps lots, right? Thank you for coming to check on me.”

“Always,” Oliver squeezed her hand. “Felicity, you have helped me more than you will ever know. Hell, you saved my life. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

Felicity felt herself tearing up again. “This is all your fault!”

Oliver chuckled as he pulled out his phone to order pizza. 

~~~~

Felicity caught him up on the rom-coms he missed while he was on the island. She said they help with the pain so he persevered, he’d never let her know that he secretly liked them but he suspected she knows anyway.

She was dozing at her end of the couch, he could hear her soft snores. He got her so more pain relievers and a fresh hot water bottle. He thought maybe he was overstaying his welcome. He began to carefully get up from the couch.

“Stay,” Felicity said softly. She wiggled herself into more of a sitting position as she rubbed her eyes beneath her glasses. “I mean if you can. I understand if you have to be somewhere. It’s just, I’d like you to stay. I will stay awake, I promise.”

“Felicity, there is nowhere I’d rather be. You don’t need to stay awake. I just thought maybe I had overstayed…”

“NO!” Felicity cut him off. She looked around for a moment. “I’ve been a terrible host, what with you doing all the taking care of me. Is there anything I can do for you? I might be able to…” Felicity began to swing her leg out from beneath the blanket to get up.

“Oh, no, you don’t! You rest. Unless you have to go to the bathroom then, of course, go; just don’t get up on my account. I don’t need anything. I got my rom-coms, we still have pizza - I’m totally taken care of.”

“Okay, but the next time you are sick. I promise I’ll be there.”

“Felicity, I don’t get sick,” he said with the confidence of a man who survived the island.

“Okay,” she smiled. “How about 27 Dresses?”

~~~~~

Felicity was feeling much better the next day. She was more than happy to return to her life at Queen Consolidated and fighting crime.

She spent most of her morning rescheduling the meetings that Oliver had cancelled in her absence. He told her he didn’t like doing things without her. This was sweet but also created a lot of work. 

“Yes, Mr. Queen will definitely make this meeting. Yesterday, was a little bit of anomaly,” she repeated over and over again.

Once everything was rescheduled, she headed into Oliver’s office to let him know she was heading out for lunch. “I’ve rescheduled everything. Just going to grab some Big Belly Burger. Did you want some?”

Oliver looked up for his desk. “Yes, I'd like a- a-” Oliver lifted a hand as a signal for her to wait. He screwed up his face trying to hold a sneeze back in vain. "A-A-ACHOO!!!"

Felicity could see his eyes were glassy and he was a little flushed. “Oh, Oliver! I’m going to reschedule the meetings. I’m going to take you home. The lair is no place to be when you are sick. We’ll get you some chicken soup, some rom-coms, and soft tissues. I am here for you.”

“Felicity,” Oliver tried to sound forceful but failed. He shook his head. “I guess you are right.”

“Oh, honey, I’m always right. Now, let’s get you home.” Felicity started helping Oliver out of his chair when Diggle poked his head in the door.

“Everything alright?”

“Oliver’s sick, Digg. Can you give us a ride back to my place and if you could bring over some comfy clothes for him?” Felicity ushered Oliver out the door knowing Diggle was behind them.

“Felicity, do you need me to help?” Diggle smiled.

“No, I got this. We just need to get him home,” Felicity gave Digg a wink she knew Oliver might be milking this a bit but she didn’t mind at all.

Digg drove the two back to Felicity's and got them inside. He helped get Oliver set up on the couch. He turned back to Felicity. “I’ll head over to the lair grab some clothes for him. I’ll be right back.” 

“I’ll be okay, Digg. Felicity will take care of me,” Oliver gave a small smile as he closed his eyes. 

“Yes, I will. I will always take care of you, Oliver,” Felicity took a seat next to Oliver on the couch.


End file.
